


The Resistance in One

by Burrito_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrito_writes/pseuds/Burrito_writes
Summary: The Resistance is gaining traction, recruiting forces to rival the First Order but General Organa knows that it will never be enough. Both sides are waiting for the other to strike, and a leak in information causes a head to head race. Poe Dameron was the best pilot in the resistance, he was the Generals right hand man. Leia trusted him with every type of mission, no matter what Poe Dameron got it done. However what he didn't expect was his toughest mission to be the one he stumbled into on accident.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Character(s)





	The Resistance in One

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically takes place in that time gap that is before the force awakens, that takes place in the comic kind of (?). Theres a bit of a gap between the comics and the movies so this basically fills in that gap. Otherwise this will lightly tie into all Poe Dameron media, and hopefully you guys like it!

Sunlight peeked through the trees, illuminating a small frequently used path. Since the New Republic, Lonnaw was left alone, for the most part.The only visitors were traders on a pit stop to larger systems. The hyperlink was the fastest trade route to the inner rim, currently under First Order control. Not Lonnaw though, or at least not fully. Groups of storm troopers walked the planet’s surface; searching for something or someone, their weapons poised and ready.

The traders’ outpost wasn’t much to look at, its giant stone walls hidden by the canopy of trees. Amazingly the post continued to function despite being in the middle of nowhere. A few ships were stationed outside, parked near the entrance on an old dirt field. In a clear field near the outpost, there were two ships parked, both unmarked for either side. Just a little ways away from the ships was ….a pile of crushed scrap metal. The ship had been through quite an ordeal, having crash-landed on the planet after battling the TIE fighters that were in the skies. A small, spherical orange and white droid rolled out from under the ship.

‘Beep boop beep.’

“Really? Nothing salvageable under there? Come on, give me happy beeps,” a man with curly brown hair sighed, chuckling a bit. There was nothing special about the man other than the fact he could understand the strange droid. “Let me check. Maybe your circuits are fried,” the man bent down and crawled under the ship. The droid rolled back under with him, letting out short beeps in protest,“okay I hear you, I hear you. You were right, never underestimate a droid.” 

He crawled back out, dusting himself off before dusting the droid off gently, “let’s go get the cargo and pray one of these ships are for borrowing.”

‘Beep boo!’

“I meant from the trader. You don’t think that low of me do you?” The man laughed, looking down at his droid, the droid simply making a sound equal to the verbal equivalent of a shrug. They walked into the outpost, the man connecting eyes with a woman at the edge of the outpost. She nodded at him in a silent welcome, which he assumed meant to sit down with her. Which is exactly what he did, the droid rolling and stationing himself right at his side. 

“You requested my services?” He asked with a small eyebrow raise.

“I believe you’re the one who requested my services,” the woman said with a laugh, picking up a case and putting it on the table,“I apologize for the size. I know we agreed on bigger but it was hard enough to slip this undetected.” 

As the woman spoke, the man had opened the case slightly and checked the contents inside, “I have three more cases under the table. I hope that makes up for the size.”

The man smiled, eyes wandering over the medical supplies hidden inside, “any amount is a great help,” he said, closing the case. The man was no stranger to making young women blush,. He watched the color in her cheeks rise slowly as she returned with her own shy smile. Having good looks was always a blessing, especially in trades with ladies who may very well be charmed by the pilot. 

“The resistance thanks you,” he whispered.

“The galaxy will thank you,” she whispered back, staring at him just a little longer than she knew she should have before reaching down and grabbing the other three cases. Carefully she placed them on the table and stood up, “be careful leaving, I’ve gotten word that First Order ships were spotted in the hyperlink.”

At that the man stood up, holding out his hand to stop the woman from leaving. 

“About that, we had a bit of a…rough landing. Is there any chance you have a ship for us to use? Anything will do,” the charm skyrocketed, he needed a ship to get back or else everything up until this point would have been useless. He couldn’t fail a simple trade mission. The woman so desperately wanted to tell him yes, he could see the struggle on her features. The internal battle of giving him her ship or offering to drop one-off for him. 

“I’m sorry Commander Poe, I wish I could say yes,” she finally said, sighing and shaking her head, “I was told to only supply you with medical supplies, not a ship. I’m afraid I have done everything I can for The Resistance at this time Commander. I bid you good luck.” 

Before the man, now known as Commander Poe Dameron, could even speak again she tipped her head and walked out of the outpost. Poe sighed, trying to ignore the sass coming from the small droid by his side. 

“I know BeeBee. Listen there’s no one else here, so let’s see if one of the ships outside still functions and aren’t just scrap metal at this point,” he grabbed the cases and headed out, whistling a song from his home planet to drown out BeeBee’s protests.


End file.
